Open Gates
by tamani7
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it is my take on the third book.um...that's it. Sorry not the best summary writer, but give it a go and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Tris' POV**

I wouldn't have noticed the train going by if it weren't for Tobias' tug pulling me back to reality. The video still haunted me, its twisted roots of information clogged my mind. _Edith Prior_. I couldn't even succumb the true meaning of what had just happened.

As soon as the video was over, the rampage had broke and Evelyn had fled. I stood in the corner as Tori and Harrison rounded everyone up and told them to stay calm. We had found mats and pillows in the remains of the Erudite buildings and I had spread the food between everyone. The majority of the factionless had surrendered their guns but some had fled with Evelyn. I had laid curled up against Tobias, letting his scent embrace me to sleep.

We got up at dawn and prepared to go back to the Dauntless sector, everyone was going to meet up within a week's time, _including_ the Dauntless traitors. Peter sat opposite me in the train car as I leaned Tobias' shoulder, the shivers still hadn't left as Tobias stroked my hair. All I wanted was some peace, even if it was temporary, just to talk to him and feel safe again. But I was not going to be weak, I was going to be Dauntless.

**Tobias' POV**

Tris lay against me, her warmth penetrating my frozen insides. We hadn't talked about the true meaning of her surname yet, we hadn't talked at all since yesterday. I wasn't sure whether she was awake now, as I stroked hair, but as soon as we got home, we needed to talk. It was ironic how I referred to Dauntless as home now, because if it weren't for my Tris, my home would be the streets. As the trained reached the familiar buildings, we pulled ourselves off with ease. We made our to the entrance, Tris marched onwards leading everyone without a spoken word. I stood beside her as if assuring her that I'm by her side. As we got inside, everyone dispersed and I made my way to my apartment, soon hearing steady footsteps behind me. The two sky blue pierced me and I felt as if we were miles apart, I turned around and faced her as I got inside. Her eyes were misted and her look was pleading but she kept her chin high as if she was trying to be strong. "You can cry here Tris, I won't think your weak." My voice was surprisingly steady and I was suddenly enclosed in warmth as Tris hugged me. As if by instinct my arms wrapped around her and I pressed her closer to me. She didn't deserve to be in this pain, she shouldn't be suffering, all of this war was wrong. She looked up at me and I leaned my forehead on hers, I promised her that I would be her family and I wanted her to know that I'd protect her even though she didn't need protecting. "So, what's next?" I could see she was trying hard to look ahead and forget, so I would help her. "First you need some rest, you can sleep here while I go talk to Tori." "No. I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." I could see there was no use arguing about this so I opened the door and walked towards Tori, holding Tris' hand steadily in mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris' POV**

Tori wasn't happy to see me, I knew that, but why did she have to make it so obvious?! She glared at me steadily as I walked into her office/tattoo shop. Tobias squeezed my hand tighter as if to remind me that he's here. Guilt gnawed at me as I saw her limp towards us, her hand clenched tightly beside her. "Why'd you bring the stiff here?" the word 'stiff' had long ago lost its effect on me; but hearing her say it hurt. "You know she's a part of it, Tori. It's not just her surname, she's known in other factions more than us." I couldn't find words to back myself up. Tori was the one I turned to when I found out I was Divergent, now, to see that same person trying to get at me, broke my defences. "Whatever, but just remember that she betrayed you too." "I betrayed no one! Finding out the truth isn't called betraying, I just wasn't blinded with the boundaries of factions!" I was surprised my voice didn't break, rage filled me and my vision turned red. I hated her for trying not to understand, but am I understanding her? I did nearly stop her from killing the person who had created everyone's grief, and she hadn't overheard Marcus. I realised I had no right to hate her. I breathed and looked at her, rage cleared form my eyes. "Sorry if I did something that had appeared to you as traitorous, but I had overheard Marcus talking about this conspiracy vaguely and I wanted to find out what it was." I looked at her, hoping she would realise that I didn't want to hurt her, or anyone.


End file.
